


No Magic, No Problem! [Asta X Reader]

by XJustForFanFicsx



Category: Black Clover - 田畠裕基 | Tabata Yuki
Genre: Asta/Reader, Black Clover Fan Fiction, F/M, Lemon, Lime, Reader-Insert, Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-04-06 08:24:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14052894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XJustForFanFicsx/pseuds/XJustForFanFicsx
Summary: You are a 10 year old girl, the youngest to be born to a royal family of the Clover Kingdom. People born to royal families are generally very gifted with powerful magic skills, however you were born with no magical powers whatsoever. Because of this, you were bullied and mistreated by your family. You couldn't take anymore so you fled your home in the royal capital and traveled for miles until you came across a huge demon skull. You walk closer to investigate it and hear someone inside the cave-like mouth. You go inside and find a boy there. He notices you and introduces himself as Asta. The two of you start talking with each other and you find out he was born without magic power too. You two quickly become friends and he brings you to his village called Hage which eventually becomes your new home. Five years later, both you and Asta are 15 years old and are ready to receive your grimoires. Your journey with Asta is an adventurous and romantic one, full of surprises.





	1. Someone Like Me

You were 10 years old and the youngest daughter of the (l/n) household, a royal family of the Clover Kingdom. You lived with your father, mother, 17 year old brother and 15 year old sister. All your family members were very gifted wind mages, but you were born without a single trace of magic power. Because of this, you were looked down upon, bullied, and mistreated by your family. You were in the library of your family's mansion studying a book about magic when your older brother and sister came into the large room. Your sister opened her grimoire and cast a wind spell which formed a miniature tornado that swept the book you were reading away.

"Hey give that back!" You yelled at your sister who started laughing with a look of amusement on her face as she kept the book out of your reach with the swirl of wind she created.

"You know (y/n), you won't develop magic power from reading books on magic. It's something you're born with, not something you attain." Your older sister told you.

"For someone as powerless as you to be born into one of the most powerful royal families in the Clover Kingdom is just appalling. You really are a disgrace to this family. In this world, magic is everything. If you have no magic, you are worth nothing." Your older brother insulted you with a look of disgust on his face.

"You take that back you jerk!" You yelled at your brother, filled with rage. You impulsively charged at your brother in anger as he opened his grimoire and cast a wind blade spell at your face. You quickly dodged it, but he had hurled another one at you shortly after in the direction you dodged aside to. The blade-like gust of wind sliced your left cheek, causing blood to spurt out. You screamed in pain, holding your cut cheek to slow down the bleeding. Your brother and sister laughed before leaving you alone in the library. You started to tear up and cry. Being the center of abuse and ridicule for as long as you could remember, you couldn't take it anymore. That night, you packed up some food, water, and some of your possessions and left home. You walked for miles upon miles until you grew sleepy and just set up camp in the woods. The next morning, you started on your journey again, not knowing or caring where you were headed. All you wanted right now was to get away from home. You eventually came across a huge skull. It had three eye sockets, two large horns, and sharp fangs. On top of the skull was a statue. This must have been the skull of the demon in the legends that almost drove humanity to extinction, and that statue on top of it must have been of the first wizard king. You walked closer to investigate it further when suddenly, you heard someone counting very loudly.

"995, 996, 997, 998, 999, 1000!" A boy's voice yelled from inside the mouth of the skull. You entered the dark cave-like mouth to see what was going on and found a boy with light green eyes messy ash blonde hair with an ahoge sticking straight up. He looked about your age and he was sweating like he had just finished a work out. He was chugging a weird dark green liquid before his facial expression scrunched up in disgust.

"That tastes gross!" He said, coughing and sticking his tongue out. You couldn't help but laugh at his funny face after he drank that liquid.

"Then why do you drink it?" You asked, still giggling a bit.

"It's a special leaf sap that's supposed to enhance magic power. Anyways, where did you come from? You don't look like you're from around here." The boy said.

"Oh sorry, forgive me for intruding on your privacy and not introducing myself!" You said, bowing politely.

"It's fine. And you don't have to be so formal." He said, approaching you with a wide grin on his face.

"My name is (y/n) and no, I'm not from around here. I'm 10 years old and the youngest daughter of the (l/n) household, one of the most magically powerful royal families of the Clover Kingdom." You introduced yourself to the boy who just stared at you with wide eyes and jaw dropped open, seeming shocked.

"What is it?" You asked the boy who snapped out of his shocked state and stars appeared in his eyes.

"Whoa! So you're born into a rich family? That's awesome! I was abandoned at a church in the poor village nearby called Hage. I never knew luxury. You're so lucky! So what are you doing here, so far away from home?" The boy asked you as you shifted uncomfortably.

"I ran away from home because I was sick of being bullied and mistreated by my family. They look down upon anyone who is weak in magical power, and I was born without a single trace of magic." You explained to the boy who grew wide eyed again.

"You're born without magic too?! I thought I was the only one. Your family seems like a bunch of jerks. They shouldn't abuse you just because you have no magic power. If you need a place to call home, I'm sure Father and Sister Lily wouldn't mind adding you to our foster family. My home is a bit of an old dump of a church, but it's better than living out in the woods. Oh, and my name's Asta by the way. I think we'll be great friends since we're the same age and both have no magic power." Asta said, smiling widely at you.

"Thanks Asta. I'll think I'll accept your offer." You said, smiling at Asta who smiled back.

"Come on! I'll introduce you to everyone." Asta said excitedly before grabbing your hand and running off with you towards a village. You two reached a small church where Asta suddenly stopped in front of you which caused you to crash into him, knocking him over.

"S-sorry Asta!" You apologized as you got up off of Asta who just stood up and brushed the dust off of himself. He turned to you and smiled.

"It's fine (y/n). Wait here while I gather everyone up." Asta said before walking up to the church door and going inside. A couple minutes later, Asta came back out with a priest, a young nun, a boy about yours and Asta's age with black messy hair and yellow eyes wearing a blue stone necklace, another boy with short brown hair and purple eyes who looked about 5 years old, and a girl with shaggy magenta colored hair and emerald green eyes who looked about 8 years old.

"Everyone, this is (y/n). (y/n) needs a new place to call home since she ran away from home." Asta said, smiling as he gestured at you.

"Umm hi, I hope you don't mind." You said shyly. You were expecting Asta to get lectured on suddenly bringing strangers in to come live with him, but instead everyone just smiled.

"Of course we don't mind. The more the merrier right? I'm the priest of this church. You can just call me Father." The priest said, opening his arms in a welcoming manner.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Sister Lily." The nun introduced herself, taking your hand in hers and shaking it.

"Pleased to meet you Sister Lily." You responded with a smile.

"And this is Yuno, Recca and Nash." Sister Lily said as she gestured to the other kids as she said their names.

"Pleased to meet you guys too." You said, smiling politely.

"Hey is dinner ready yet? I'm starving!" Asta suddenly blurted out.

"It's not quite done yet, but we weren't expecting another addition to the family today so we might not have enough food. This village is poor, so we only make enough food for the people that live here in the church. Sorry about this (y/n)." Sister Lily apologized to you. A sweat bead formed on the side of your forehead. 'Wow, this is quite different from what I'm used to. I never had to worry about having enough food or money.' You muttered to yourself inside your head.

"I-it's fine. Don't worry about it. I don't eat much." You said to ease her worries. Sister Lily smiled at you.

"Well I should go help Father finish preparing dinner. You kids just have fun out here until it's ready." Sister Lily said before she and the priest went into the church, leaving the five of you outside to play. The two youngest kids Recca and Nash ran off somewhere while you, Asta and Yuno stayed behind.

"So (y/n), what do you think about Sister Lily? She's pretty isn't she?" Asta asked you with star filled eyes.

"Umm yeah, she is very pretty." You answered uncomfortably.

"One day I'll become the wizard king and I'm going to marry her." Asta said dreamily as he swooned from side to side. This made you a little disappointed. You had just met Asta, but you had already started to develop a little crush on him. Yuno seemed to sense that you were getting uncomfortable so he decided to say something to deal with the awkward atmosphere.

"Asta, Sister Lily can't marry you. She's a lady of the church and therefore cannot marry. Anyways, where did you meet (y/n)?" Yuno asked Asta which drew Asta's and your attention to him.

"Huh? Oh, we encountered each other when I finished my work out inside the demon skull's mouth. She's the same age as us and she was born without magic like me! It looks like I'm not the only one without magic anymore." Asta answered Yuno.

"I see. Anyways it seems you two get along well." Yuno said with a soft smile, looking at you and Asta. You couldn't help but notice that Yuno looked quite similar to your father. Also, Yuno's necklace fit the description of the necklace that disappeared the same night your twin brother disappeared. You don't remember that night because you were too young, but throughout your life, you had been blamed for the disappearance of your twin brother and the necklace. You were told that when you and your twin brother were born early in the morning, the presence of mana sensed within your brother was unbelievable. However with you, no one could sense mana residing within you at all. The night following yours and your twin brother's day of birth, your brother and the magic stone necklace your family treasured disappeared. Since then, you were labeled as a bad omen. You couldn't be sure that Yuno's necklace was the missing family treasure, nor that Yuno was your long lost twin brother since he looked nothing like you. However, you took on your mother's appearance rather than your father's, and the fact that Yuno was wearing a necklace that perfectly matched the description of your family's missing magic stone necklace was all too much for a coincidence. Your thoughts were interrupted with the creaking of the church door opening.

"Okay kids, dinner is ready!" The priest yelled out from the doorway.

"Oh boy! I've been waiting for this! I'm starving!" Asta said excitedly before charging into the church. You, Yuno, and the other two children went inside after Asta to eat dinner. With everyone seated at the table, Father tapped his glass with a spoon to get everyone's attention.

"Please eat as much as you like. I'm sorry dinner took so long to make." Father apologized to everyone.

"Yeah it took long enough. What's the big deal old man?!" Asta said loudly. You giggled a bit at Asta's silly antics.

"Don't call me old man! Anyways, Sister Lily and I decided to prepare a pot potato feast to celebrate the new addition to our family so dinner took longer to make." Father explained as he gestured towards you, making you feel a little uncomfortable from all the attention drawn to you. Well, no one could really blame you. The only attention you received back at home was negative.

"That's very kind of you to do that for me and I really appreciate it, but you really didn't have to go to such lengths just for me." You said bashfully.

"Why not? A new member of the family is always worth celebrating." Father said with a smile on his face.

"That's not what my family practiced. I was born to a powerful royal family who only appraises the powerful. The (l/n) household discriminates against the magically weak. I was unfortunate enough to be born to that kind of family without any magic power. They said I was a bad omen and treated me like crap and didn't even bother to celebrate my birthday. I eventually got sick of my abuse and ran away from home only to find Asta who brought me here to you guys." You explained to everyone at the table. Everyone, except Asta gasped in surprise.

"You're a royal born without magic?!" Father said loudly, standing up in shock.

"Father, please sit down." Sister Lily said as she put her hand on Father's shoulder.

"Right, sorry. Anyways, you won't have to worry about abuse anymore. Here, we treat family members like they're supposed to be treated, blood related or not." Father said, which made you smile.

"So they told you that you were a bad omen just because you were born without magic?" Asta asked you with his mouth full.

"Well that's not the only reason for being labeled a bad omen. I had a twin brother who was magically gifted, but the night following the day of our birth, he and a sacred family treasure, a magic stone necklace, disappeared." You explained further, glancing at Yuno when you mentioned your twin brother and the necklace. Yuno noticed you look at him and he looked back at you curiously.

"Wow, and I thought I had it bad being born without magic." Asta said before gulping down his glass of water.

"So umm (y/n), what kind of magic does your family practice?" Father asked you as you took a bite of a baked pot potato. You held up your hand while you finished chewing the surprisingly delicious, but mouth drying food before politely wiping your mouth with a paper napkin. You were raised in a royal family so you still had your dinner table manners, except you were used to using cloth napkins instead.

"They're all wind mages." You answered before taking a large gulp of water from your glass. Yuno's eyes widened even more when he heard you say that.

"Whoa so like Yuno?!" Asta asked you excitedly. You just nodded your head in response because you had your mouth full again. Awkward silence filled the dining room, but was eventually replaced by normal conversation. Yuno stayed quiet during the rest of dinner, deep in thought about the things you mentioned about you and your family. He had always been a bit curious about who his real family was. Could he possibly be (y/n)'s long lost twin brother that she mentioned? After dinner, you went outside to get some fresh air while Asta and Yuno helped Father and Sister Lily clean up. You found yourself a small hill and sat down at the top on the soft grass. 'Man, this will take a bit of getting used to. I'm used to not needing to worry about food or money, but I really like the friendly atmosphere of this place much better. I'm glad I met Asta.' You thought to yourself, blushing a bit when you thought of Asta.

"Hey (y/n)? Can I join you?" You heard Asta's voice behind you. You turned around to face Asta, your blush becoming even more apparent.

"S-sure." You stuttered as Asta approached you and sat down in the grass next to you, his hand almost touching yours. Your cheeks burned even more with him being so close to you.

"I was thinking, all this time I thought I had it hard being born without magic. But it turns out, I had it easy compared to you. Even though you never had to worry about being low on food or money, you always had to live in terror of your own family members." Asta said as you just hung your head low, remembering all the abuse you've suffered while living with your family.

"But, things will change. Five years from now when we're 15 years old, we'll get our own grimoires and be able to use magic! I will become the wizard king and protect everyone I love and that includes you! I'm really happy that we met. I've finally found someone like me. Together, we can show the world that anything is possible!" Asta said, grinning widely. You had to smile at Asta for his optimistic personality. He really made you feel happy. Just then, you heard your name being called out.

"(y/n)! I have something to talk to you about." You heard Yuno's voice from behind you.

"Yes, what is it Yuno?" You asked Yuno, turning around to face him with a smile.

"I was wondering about what you told us at dinner. About your twin brother and the necklace that went missing. You said that the night following the day you and your twin brother were born, he and a necklace went missing, right?" Yuno asked to confirm the info.

"That's what I was told, yes." You answered Yuno.

"When is your birthday? Also, didn't you say that your family uses wind creation magic?" Yuno asked loudly. This didn't seem like the Yuno you met earlier.

"It's October 4. And yes, my family is made up of wind mages. Why? Are you alright Yuno? You're acting a bit different." You said as Yuno's eyes widened, putting all the pieces together in his mind. Asta seemed just about as puzzled as you were at Yuno's strange behavior.

"October 4 is the day me and Asta were abandoned at the church and I was found with a stone necklace, the one I'm wearing. Also watch this." Yuno said as he formed a small swirling gust of wind above his open hand. Your eyes widened as you realized why he was acting so out of character. He was trying to confirm who his biological family was. All the pieces fit together now! Yuno was indeed your long lost twin brother! Tears started to form in your eyes as you suddenly got up and hugged Yuno. This surprised him, but he eventually returned the embrace.

"I finally found you! You're my twin brother!" You said, starting to cry out of joy. Asta jumped up in shock.

"WHAT?! W-w-w-w-wait a minute, s-so you're saying that you two are siblings, twins? But you don't even look anything alike!" Asta yelled in disbelief, pointing at the two of you.

"I take on my mother's appearance, Yuno looks more like my dad." You explained to Asta who fell to his knees in shock.

"I can't believe it. Yuno's the son of a royal family and (y/n)'s twin brother. Just when I thought I found someone like me that would stay by my side, Yuno took her away from me. Just you wait Yuno, I'll get (y/n) to side with me!" Asta said loudly as he stood up and pointed at Yuno.

"What are you talking about Asta? Don't be ridiculous, Yuno and I are long lost siblings. Besides, I can relate to you much easier since both of us were born without magic power." You told Asta, going over to him and rubbing his shoulder reassuringly.

"Really?" Asta asked you.

"Really." You answered, smiling at Asta and holding out your hand in a fist. Asta smiled back and returned the fist bump.

"Yeah, but when we get our grimoires in five years, you and I will be able to use magic." Asta said, putting his arm around your shoulder which made you blush. Yuno smiled softly at the both of you before all three of you headed to the church together because it was getting late. The next morning at breakfast, Asta blurted out that Yuno was your long lost twin brother. Everyone gasped in shock and you had to explain everything to them. The entire time, Yuno just smiled because he had finally found out who his biological family was and that his twin sister (y/n) was living under the same roof as him now. Finding this out made Asta even more determined to train up his body to outmatch Yuno in order to get you to hang out with him more. He didn't realize it, but he was developing a little crush on you.

~Time Skip: 5 Years~

You, Asta, and Yuno were now 15 years old and it was the day that all 15 year olds from all over the Clover Kingdom gathered at the local Grimoire Tower to attend a ceremony where they receive their grimoires. You and Asta were particularly excited about this day. The day you ran away from home, your siblings told you that one had to be born with magic power and could not attain it. That thought haunted you, but you pushed that thought aside. 'How do they know? They were born with magic power so they wouldn't know if you develop it or not after receiving a grimoire.' You said inside your head to reassure yourself as you, Asta, Yuno, and the rest of your church family, now consisting of two more orphans: Aruru (5 years old)and Hollo (3 years old), headed over to the Grimoire Tower together. When you guys entered the tower, the ceremony began.


	2. Rarest of the Rare

You, Asta, and Yuno were now 15 years old and arrived at the Grimoire Tower to receive your grimoires. Your church foster family, which consisted of two more kids now: Aruru and Hollo, tagged along to witness the special event. You and Asta were especially excited for this day. Asta was looking around the huge tower filled with grimoires with an awed expression.

"This place is so cool! Look at all these grimoires! Hey (y/n), two of those grimoires are ours. Today we will finally be able to use magic for the first time!" Asta said to you excitedly as you smiled in return.

"Yeah! Then I'll finally be able to counterattack my family and get revenge on them for treating me like scum." You said with a devilish grin on your face as you pictured your family cowering in fear as you approached them with your open grimoire, ready to cast a powerful spell at them. The master of the tower spoke and everyone turned their attention to him as the ceremony started and grimoires started to float off the shelves and into the hands of the eager 15 year olds. Everyone was busy admiring and comparing each other's grimoires until your twin brother Yuno received his grimoire. At that moment, everyone's eyes were on Yuno.

"Look! Isn't that the 4 leaf clover grimoire from the legends? The one that belonged to the first wizard king?" Someone in the crowd pointed at Yuno's grimoire.

"That legendary grimoire chose a lowly commoner? How ridiculous!" You heard someone else say. 'That lowly commoner is actually the youngest son of the (l/n) household, one of the most powerful royal families in the Clover Kingdom. He's also my twin brother." You thought to yourself inside your head with a smug, prideful expression on your face.

"Hey uh... is my grimoire running late or something?" Asta asked with his hands out, drawing everyone's attention from Yuno to him. It went silent for a little while before the entire tower was filled with mocking laughter.

"Oh dear, that kid didn't even get a grimoire. Poor fellow, his heart must be aching right now. I guess that's what happens when you can't use magic. I feel quite sorry for him." A guy said with fake empathy. He must have been from around Hage to know that Asta couldn't use magic. Come to think of it, your grimoire hadn't arrived either but you decided not to say anything about it to avoid being laughed at. While Asta was being ridiculed, you suddenly had a flashback of what your sister told you the day you ran away from home 5 years ago: 'It's something you're born with, not something you attain.' Your sister said with that smug look on her face.

"No, it's not true. It can't be!" You muttered quietly to yourself while gripping the locks of hair on the sides of your head. Father, Sister Lily, and the other orphans just stood there to the side in shock.

"Oh my, neither Asta nor (y/n) received grimoires." Sister Lily whispered to Father.

"Well it can't be helped. Neither of them can use magic so it's basically a given. Now Yuno on the other hand is amazing so of course he'd get the 4 leaf clover! We're going to have a feast tonight to celebrate!" Father said before calling you, Asta, and Yuno over so you could all go home together. You and Asta went off to the forest near the demon skull together. Both of you were very disappointed that neither of you received a grimoire at the grimoire acceptance ceremony and needed time away from everyone else. You sat down at the base of a tree which Asta climbed up and hung upside down from one of the large branches by one leg. He stayed there for a while thinking deeply about something with a frustrated look on his face.

"So you didn't get a grimoire either (y/n)?" Asta asked you, still hanging upside down from the tree branch.

"No I didn't. I guess my sister was right after all." You said, shaking your head out of hopelessness. Asta tilted his head to the side with a puzzled look on his face.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Asta asked you as he flung himself upward and landed on his feet on the tree branch.

"My sister told me that magic is something you're born with, not something you attain. She told me this the day I ran away from home. I was hoping she was wrong, but after what happened today, it seems like she really was right." You said, as you hung your head low in despair.

"Hey (y/n), don't give up just because you can't use magic. We can prove ourselves to everyone that anyone can become great! I'm not going to let this stop me from becoming the wizard king!" Asta said, trying to cheer you up. Asta's determinate optimism and encouragement made you smile faintly. This was one of the reasons you like Asta. Just then, both of you heard screaming in the distance.

"What's going on? It sounded like it was coming from where Yuno said he was going to be." You said as Asta just started heading in the direction of the screams.

"Asta wait!" You shouted after Asta, but he didn't hear you. You sighed before deciding to go run after him. You weren't as fast as Asta and he got a head start so it took you a while before you caught up to him. When you arrived, two boys were chained to a stone brick wall, Yuno was held secure to the ground by the same type of chains, and Asta was pinned by a long haired man's booted foot against the wall across from the wall the two boys were bound to, looking quite beat up. The man was taunting Asta on how he was a loser because he couldn't use magic and it seemed to be sinking into him because he was just sitting there with his head down. You were about to yell at Asta to not give up and remind him of his dream of becoming the wizard king when all of the sudden, your twin brother Yuno started to say something.

"Hey! Who are you calling a loser?! Asta, it's true that you aren't going to become the wizard king, not ever." Yuno said loudly, drawing the man's attention to him.

"You hear that? Even your little friend knows that it's impossible." The man said, turning back to Asta.

"That's because I'm going to become the wizard king!" Yuno proclaimed as the man turned back towards him again.

"What?" The man said in disbelief.

"You're wrong about Asta, LeBuchy, very wrong. Asta's no loser, he's my rival!" Yuno shouted at the man who's name must have been LeBuchy. When Yuno said this, Asta seemed to perk up a bit. LeBuchy started to taunt Yuno on his choice of Asta to be his rival when Asta suddenly yelled at LeBuchy to get off of him, grabbing his ankle and squeezed it, causing LeBuchy to withdraw his foot and step back a bit. Suddenly, an old dark colored grimoire with a 5 leaf clover on the cover appeared in front of Asta, surrounded by a menacing blood red aura.

"I knew it. Like you wouldn't be chosen Asta. There's no way." Yuno said with a satisfied smile on his face. Asta's grimoire flipped open and a huge sword emerged from the pages and landed in front of Asta who picked it up and got ready to attack.

"Even without traditional magic power, I will be the wizard king! My magic is never giving up!" Asta yelled as he charged with incredible speed at LeBuchy and hit him by the flat side of the blade with such force, he flew backwards and hit the wall, creating a crater in it. After the fight was over, Asta ran over to Yuno with his grimoire, showing it off.

"Well, you saved me yet again. I will repay my debt one day. Asta, we made a promise. Do you remember it?" Yuno said to Asta, walking a few steps towards the sunset as the flashback of him and Yuno claiming each other as each other's rivals played through Asta's mind.

"I actually can't believe you remember it. The way you've been acting lately, I was pretty sure you'd forgotten." Asta said, walking up to Yuno.

"Like I'd be friendly with someone I consider my rival. You showed me it was possible, gave me hope." Yuno responded. Asta then noticed you standing nearby and went up to you waving his grimoire around.

"Look (y/n)! I finally got my grimoire!" Asta said excitedly, rubbing the grimoire against his cheek with sparkles in his eyes.

"Congratulations Asta, I'm happy for you." You said patting him on the back, trying your best to smile. You were indeed happy for him, but the fact that you still didn't have a grimoire made you a bit upset. Asta seemed to notice that you weren't very enthusiastic.

"Aren't you happy for me?" He asked you.

"I am happy for you. It's just... I still haven't received my grimoire yet." You told him as tears started to form in your eyes as you were starting to feel hopeless, hanging your head down. Asta wrapped his arms around you in a warm embrace, making you blush.

"It's okay (y/n). You will get one soon. I mean, I got a grimoire and I have no magic power like you. So there's no doubt you'll get one too." Asta said as he broke the hug and gently lifted your chin up and looked into your (e/c) eyes with his lime green ones with a warm smile, trying to cheer you up. You smiled back at Asta, the blush on your face becoming more apparent because he was kind of close. 'He's so close to my face. Is he going to kiss me?' You said to yourself inside your head as you felt your face heat up even more. You were so focused on Asta that you didn't even notice that Yuno had walked up to the two of you until he placed his hand on your shoulder.

"Asta's right. You'll get a grimoire for sure. The 4 leaf clover grimoire chose me and you are my precious twin sister. Not only that, but if non-magical Asta was chosen by a grimoire, you will be too." Yuno said with a gentle smile.

"Hey!" Asta yelled as he pouted and a veined popped on his forehead. You giggled at Asta's short temper.

"Thanks you two. That made me feel a lot better and more hopeful." You thanked Asta and Yuno who both put a hand on each of your shoulders and smiled at you.

"The sun has almost completely set. We should get back to the church now to get ready for bed." Yuno said as you and Asta nodded in agreement before walking to the church together.

~Time Skip~

Early the next morning, you went out on your own towards the giant demon skull alone because you wanted to go to a quiet place to think things over. You were almost to the cave-like mouth when you heard familiar snickers come from behind you. Your mind was filled with rage and fear as you turned around to see your older brother and sister standing there with their grimoires open.

"Well, well, well. It looks like the rumors we heard from yesterday were true. Our little sister was hiding among the lowest of the low, in a peasant village." You sister scoffed.

"For a royal like you to nest with scum is the ultimate disgrace." Your brother said firmly.

"I left home because of your abusive behavior towards me! I don't care if this is a poor village, the people here are much more like family than you ever were and ever will be! Why do you even care if I associate with what you call scum? You treated me like scum anyways!" You yelled back in anger and hurt.

"Silence! Because you were born without magic power in a world where magic is everything, you are worth nothing. Even so, you are still royalty! It is at a criminal level for a royal to leave home to go live with peasants even if they are born without magic and are worthless. For this, you must be punished." You brother said as he flipped through his grimoire.

"Wind creation magic: wind fist of punishment!" Your brother cited as air started to swirl around to form a large fist which flew at you and nailed you in the stomach, causing you to fly backwards into a huge tree.

"Wind creation magic: air ropes of confinement!" You sister yelled as tendrils of air formed around your torso, binding you to the tree trunk and tightened around you which made it hard for you to breathe. You were starting to get light headed and your vision began to blur, when you heard a voice that gave you hope.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing to (y/n)?!" Asta yelled at your brother and sister.

"Oh? So you know our little sister, huh? A royal family member of ours has made friends with scum like you. What's even more interesting is that I sense zero magic power residing within you. How pathetic!" Your brother scoffed at Asta mockingly as you sister snickered. This really made Asta mad.

"Who are you calling scum? Yeah it's true that I have no magic power, but I can still beat the crap out of you!" Asta said as he opened his grimoire and pulled out his sword which took your brother and sister by surprise.

"H-how can you own a grimoire?! You just said you have no magic power!" You sister gasped in shock. Asta didn't waste anymore time as he charged at your brother who cast a huge wind blade spell at him which Asta just cut through with his sword and continued to run at your brother before sending him flying against a tree which knocked the wind out of him. Asta then turned towards your sister and charged at her. Out of reflex, she cast a wind barrier spell around herself which Asta sliced through and whacked her on the head with the butt of his sword, knocking her out. He then ran over to you and sliced through the wind ropes that were holding you fast to the tree, allowing air to fill your oxygen deprived lungs as you gasped and coughed.

"Are you okay (y/n)?" Asta asked you as he helped you to your feet.

"I'll be okay. Thanks Asta." You said, smiling at him. Suddenly, wind tendrils wrapped around Asta's arms and legs so he couldn't escape or use his sword. You looked in horror as your brother had regained his breath and started to command the wind ropes to slowly pull Asta's limbs off.

"No!" You yelled at your brother who just ignored you and continued to torture Asta who was yelling in pain. You just sat there watching in hopelessness with tears in your eyes. Asta was now in trouble because of you and you couldn't do anything to save him. Suddenly, a blue light manifested in front of you and a dark blue grimoire with a fancy black border and a black 6 leaf clover on the cover formed from the light. The grimoire opened and a giant scythe emerged from the pages. You took it in your hands and stood up.

"Leave my friend alone!" You yelled, pointing your scythe at your brother. He just laughed without looking in your direction.

"And what if I don't? You don't even have a grimoire from what I heard. How will you even atta-" Your brother trailed off as he turned in your direction to see you standing there with a giant scythe and your grimoire floating by your side. A look of fear washed onto his face.

"B-but how? I thought you didn't have a grimoire!" He yelled in disbelief and shock.

"I just got it. Now I can finally get you back for all that you've done to me and save my friend!" You said with a dark smile on your face before charging at your brother. You swung the scythe at his neck as he ducked out of the way, but you managed to cut off a good chunk of his long hair off.

"Why you!" You brother said with rage as he cast multiple wind blade spells at you. Out of reflex, you swung your scythe at the wind blades. Your blade cut right through them like Asta's sword, but there was something different in the way it did. When Asta's sword cut through the wind spells, they split before dissipating into nothing, but with your blade, the spells seemed to be absorbed into the blade after they split. This gave you an idea that seemed crazy since you didn't really know if your assumption was true, but you tried it anyways.

"Wind creation magic: wind blades!" You shouted and sure enough, several wind blades formed at your command. A devilish smirk formed on your face as you looked at your brother who stepped back in fear. You then commanded the blades to dart at your brother who desperately tried to dispel the blades as they hurled towards him. He was so focused on defending himself from the blades of wind, that he didn't notice you run around behind him. You swung the handle of your scythe at his feet, knocking them out from under him. He landed flat on his back, groaning in pain.

"Wind creation magic: air ropes of confinement." You said as ropes of air wrapped around your brother's body in a cocoon, only leaving his head free. You smiled darkly and pushed the point of your scythe blade onto his forehead.

"Never come near this village again. You hear me?" You threatened as your brother just nodded his head in fear. You then used the blade of your scythe to carve the word "scum" deep into his forehead. You then went over to your sister who was still unconscious and carved the same thing on her forehead before going over to Asta, cutting him free from the wind tendrils.

"Are you okay Asta?" You asked Asta who rubbed his wrists and ankles.

"I think I'll be okay, thanks (y/n). That was incredible! And you finally got your grimoire too! I knew you would get one." Asta said smiling and placing a hand on your shoulder.

"Yeah, you and Yuno were right. Anyways let's go home to tell everyone I finally got my grimoire." You smiled as you started heading back to the church with Asta right next to you. On your way home, you two ran into Yuno.

"We've been looking for you two." Yuno said as you suddenly hugged him which took him by surprise.

"Look Yuno! I received a grimoire!" You said, breaking up the hug and holding up your grimoire for Yuno to see. Yuno smiled softly at you.

"I knew you'd get your grimoire (y/n). By the way, what happened to you guys? You're all battered up. We were waiting for you at the table for breakfast, but then you guys didn't show up. Father and Sister Lily then sent me to go look for you." Yuno said as you and Asta looked at each other before looking back at Yuno and described everything that had happened.

"Well I'm glad that you two are okay. My siblings don't seem like very nice people. I'm glad I finally found you guys. I was getting worried." Yuno said as the three of you headed back to the church to eat breakfast.

~Time Skip~

The next day, you and Asta went to the local Grimoire Tower to see the master there to show him your grimoires.

"Hey check it out! Me and (y/n) received our grimoires!" Asta said excitedly as both of you held up your grimoires for the master to see.

"Good for you two. Mind if I have a look?" The tower master asked, holding out his hands. You and Asta handed the master your grimoires. His eyes widened when he took a closer look at your grimoires. 'The rare 5 leaf clover grimoire and the even rarer 6 leaf clover grimoire. Legend has it that the 5th leaf on the 5 leaf clover grimoire represents the Devil. But what does the 6th leaf on the 6 leaf clover grimoire represent? It's so rare that I'm having trouble recalling it. Hmm, oh now I remember! The 6th leaf represents the Angel of Death, that's it. I never thought I'd ever see the 4 leaf, 5 leaf and 6 leaf clover grimoires during my lifetime, much less in the same year. The rarest of the rare all in one year.' The tower master said to himself inside his head as he handed you and Asta's grimoires back to you guys with a smile.

"Good luck with your grimoires. Use them wisely." The tower master said to the two of you.

"We will, bye." You said as you started to head for the exit, waving goodbye to the tower master.

"Yes! I'm going to become the wizard king! Just you wait and see, Yuno!" Asta said as he followed you out, holding his grimoire in the air.

"Take care children." The guild master said, waving goodbye to the two of you. After the two of you left, he chuckled.

"Looks like we have some promising young ones." The tower master said to himself.


	3. Training Gone Sexual

You and Asta went over to the Grimoire Tower to show the tower master your grimoires. Afterwards, you both headed home from the Grimoire Tower to start training for the magic knights entrance exam. You two went to the giant demon skull to have a duel against each other to get stronger. When you got there, you both summoned your weapons from your grimoires and wrapped thick cloths all around the blades of your weapons so that when you guys hit each other with them, you wouldn't cut one another.

"Okay, so the first one to land a hit wins. Are you ready (y/n)?" Asta asked you as he readied himself to attack, gripping his sword tightly. You smiled mischievously as you stood in a defensive stance.

"Ready!" You said as Asta charged at you at full speed. You quickly swung the handle of your scythe at Asta's knees which he tried to jump over but stubbed his toe against the shaft of your scythe handle, causing him to fall on his face. You took this opportunity to strike with your covered scythe blade but he quickly rolled over onto his back and blocked your attack with the broad blade of his sword. He then started to push you back, using his sword like a riot shield. You tried to push him back down, but he was too strong and made you stumble backwards and lose your footing. You landed on your ass and elbows and Asta took this opportunity to land a hit on you and jumped into the air above you. Not wanting to lose to him, you tried to cast a wind based spell on him like you did before when you fought against your older brother.

"Wind creation magic: towering tornado!" You yelled, but nothing happened. 'Crap! Why didn't it work? It worked last time.' You thought to yourself inside your head.

"I've got you now (y/n)!" Asta yelled from above with his sword held back and ready to strike. His yelling snapped you out of your bewildered trance, allowing you to roll to the side just in time to dodge Asta's covered blade as it hit the ground where you once were just a fraction of a second ago. You quickly got to your feet as Asta swung his sword while you attempted to dodge it with a side dive, but the very tip of the sword grazed your left side which made you wince at the dull pain. You hit the ground and rolled over a few times from the momentum of the fall. Thank goodness you guys covered your blades with thick cloths, otherwise you would have been seriously hurt. You sat up and lifted your shirt up a bit to inspect the damage you received from the hit. There was a good sized bruise on the left mid upper side of your rib cage.

"I'm really really sorry (y/n)! Are you okay?!" Asta yelled at you as he ran over to you to check up on you to see if you were alright. He then suddenly stopped in his tracks when he got within a few feet of you as a bright blush spread across his face.

"I'll be okay. It's just a bruise, nothing major. What's wrong Asta?" You asked Asta with your shirt still up, looking up at him as he averted his gaze to the side a bit.

"N-nothing's wrong, it's just that your shirt is, uh, n-not fully covering your umm..." Asta stuttered, pointing at your chest. You looked down to see what he meant and you started to blush as much as Asta was and quickly pulled your shirt back down. You realized you had accidentally exposed a bit of your bare left breast to Asta. You forgot to put on a bra this morning since you and Asta were in a hurry to get ready to leave and show the tower master your grimoires. You both sat down, facing in opposite directions as an awkward silence filled the atmosphere. You tried to cope with your embarrassment while Asta desperately tried to forget what he saw, but the image of part of your bare left breast was burned into his memory and he started to become erect.

"Hey umm, let's just call it quits for now. We can train together later today." You said to lighten the awkwardness as you turned towards Asta.

"Y-yeah we can train again later. Besides you need to rest because of that injury I gave you." Asta said, not facing you since his face was still beet red and his erection was just getting bigger. No matter what he thought of to make his penis go back down, it didn't work but for some reason actually made it worse.

"You're right. Let's go back to the church." You said as you stood up, and waited for Asta to stand up too so you could head home together but he didn't get up. You started to worry about him so you walked around in front of him. You knelt down to get to eye level with him.

"Come on Asta. What are you waiting fo-" You didn't finish your sentence when you realized why he remained sitting there. He had a huge tent in his pants and his face was deep red in color.

"Umm I'll just go on ahead back to the church then, oka- whoa!" You began to say as you started to get up, blushing like crazy but Asta grabbed your arm and pulled you backwards into his lap and held you close with his face buried in your shoulder. You felt Asta's penis poking your back, making you blush even more.

"A-Asta?" You stuttered, a bit puzzled because you thought he still had feelings for Sister Lily.

"C-can you help me take care of it (y/n)?" Asta asked you, his breathing a bit heavy as his hot breath condensed into warm moisture on your shirt.

"But I thought you liked Sister Lily." You said while blushing furiously as you felt his penis throbbing against you as he rocked his hips, rubbing it slightly against your back.

"I do but Sister Lily isn't here and besides, she'd probably decline even if she was present. So can you please help me out? It's getting unbearable to withstand." Asta answered, making you a bit disappointed. 'Geez, when will he learn that nuns can't marry? Is he just using me as a substitute for Sister Lily? But maybe I could use this opportunity to change his mind.' You said to yourself inside your head.

"Can't you take care of it yourself?" You asked Asta as you looked back at him as best you could while being held tightly against his chest.

"I would do it myself, but I feel like I'd cum faster if you did it. Please (y/n)?" Asta pleaded, looking at you with lustful puppy dog eyes.

"Okay fine. I'll help you relieve yourself." You said as you got off Asta's lap and turned to face him. Asta's face was flushed and he was breathing heavily. Seeing him in this state actually turned you on a lot. You began to undo his pants and slide them down his legs then precede to pull off his boxers. His erection sprung up as it was freed from its fabric prison. Asta was a bit bigger than you thought he would be. You then leaned down close to the base of his penis and started to lick up and down his shaft, earning several moans from him. You smirked as you teased his penis with your tongue.

"Hngh hah... Please (y/n), just suck on it." Asta breathed out as his face heat up even more. You then abide to his request and took him inside your mouth and started to bob your head up and down, sucking him off. You were getting wet in your lower regions as Asta's sexy moans and panting turned you on more and more.

"(y-y/n)... I'm about to cum. A-ah!" Asta said as he grabbed your hair and bucked his hips up a little as he ejaculated in your mouth. You swallowed all of the musky yet oddly tasty semen. Even though he just came, his erection didn't recede. Asta then took off his shirt, pushed you down on the ground and started to undress you quickly.

"A-Asta? What are you doing?!" You asked Asta, surprised at his actions.

"I'm still not satisfied yet. I'm sorry (y/n), but I can't hold myself back anymore." Asta said before he plunged himself inside of you, breaking your hymen and causing you to yell out in pain.

"A-Asta it hurts, it hurts!" You yelled, clawing at his back which caused him to hiss and wince in pain as your nails drew blood. 'Oww oww oww! (y/n)'s nails are sharp! It serves me right though, I did just shove my penis into her suddenly. This pain's probably nothing compared to the pain I'm causing her.' Asta said to himself inside his head as he remained motionless inside you so you could get used to his size. Although it did take all his will power to restrain himself from pounding into you. Meanwhile, your pain had slowly turned into itching desire.

"Y-you can move now Asta." You said as you started to pant heavily out of lustful want. Asta nodded his head and started thrusting into you, causing both of you to moan in pure pleasure.

"(y-y/n) you're so tight. Your insides are squeezing my penis and it feels amazing! I think I may cum again soon." Asta said as he panted and started to thrust faster and deeper into you, causing him to hit your g-spot several times in a row which made you cry out in pure ecstasy.

"F-feels so good! A-Asta, I think I'm going to- ah!" You started to say but didn't finish your sentence as you arched your back and climaxed. Your internal rhythmic spasms drove Asta over the edge. He quickly pulled out of you and released his semen all over your stomach and chest in many small bursts, moaning loudly as he did. He then collapsed next to you in the grass. Both of you sweaty and panting from the activity you just engaged in.

"Why did you pull out in a hurry? Did it not feel good inside?" You asked Asta after you both regained your breath.

"I wouldn't want to get you pregnant. I mean, how would I explain that to Sister Lily if your belly started growing? The only likely candidates for being the father would be me and Yuno since we are the only guys you hang out with that would be capable of getting you pregnant. Of course Yuno wouldn't be suspected since he's your twin brother, so the blame would go directly to me. And then Sister Lily would never marry me because I had sex and conceived a child with someone else." Asta answered you. 'There he goes again, bringing up Sister Lily. Really, when will he learn that nuns can't marry?' You thought to yourself inside your head. Asta bringing up Sister Lily after you just shared an intimate moment with him wasn't the only thing bothering you. The other thing was when you tried to cast a wind spell at Asta during your training duel like you did when fighting your brother, nothing happened. You didn't realize you had a frown on your face until Asta placed his hand on your shoulder startling you a bit.

"Hey are you alright, (y/n)?" He asked you.

"I'm fine, it's just that something is bothering me." You said to Asta. He tilted his head to the side with a puzzled look on his face.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Remember when I was fighting my older brother? I was able to cast wind spells as well as nullify them. But when I dueled with you, I couldn't cast any spells." You told him, leaving out the other thing that was bothering you: him mentioning Sister Lily after you guys had sex. Asta put his finger up to his chin as he thought about something.

"Hmm. That is strange. Oh, maybe it's because your scythe doesn't have memory!" Asta said, removing his finger from his chin and pointed upward, thinking he had solved the mystery.

"Memory? What do you mean, Asta?" You asked him, looking at him with a puzzled expression on your face.

"In other words, your scythe doesn't store the types of magic you've come across." Asta explained. You were still confused and Asta seemed to notice.

"Your older brother's a wind mage, right?" Asta asked you.

"Yeah my entire family is made up of wind mages." You answered.

"And you were able to cast wind spells when fighting him. But when dueling with me, you weren't able to cast magic at all and I don't have any magic power. So what I'm saying is that you can only use magic when fighting someone with magic. It seems like your scythe steals the magic power and allows you to use it as your own. And I'm guessing that if you fought someone with a different type of magic, that's the magic you would be able to use. You might even be able to combine two or more different types of magic spells at once if you were fighting people with different types of magic." Asta explained further. You thought about it for a minute and it really did make sense.

"Asta you're a genius! Hey, I have an idea on how to confirm this theory. We need Yuno and Nash to test this theory out. Come on, let's go back to the church to see if they have some time to spare." You said, getting up.

"Before we go back, we should get cleaned up and get dressed again." Asta said as he picked up his clothes and started heading over to the nearby pond to wash off. You started to blush before gathering up your clothes and following him to the pond. When you got to the pond, Asta jumped in and started to wash off the sweat from your session. You washed off the semen on your chest and stomach as well as the sweat off your body. After you were all clean, you guys had a little water fight before getting out of the pond to dry off before getting dressed. Both of you then headed over to the church to see if Yuno and Nash were available to test out Asta's theory.


	4. Theory Test

You were on your way back to the church from training with Asta. You and Asta had a duel against each other to train for the magic knights entrance exam, but it ended with you and Asta getting a little intimate. During the training battle match you tried to cast a wind spell at Asta like you did when you faced your older brother, but it didn't work. Your bewilderment gave Asta the upper hand and he ended up giving you a minor bruise. You lifted your shirt up a bit to inspect how severe it was and accidentally exposed yourself to Asta who got turned on. This lead to you both losing your virginity to each other. After your heated session, you mentioned that you couldn't cast a wind spell at Asta when sparring with him. He then came up with a theory explaining why that happened.

~Flashback~

After your training and sex sessions with Asta, you started to think about how exactly you guys went from training for the magic knights entrance exam to getting intimate with each other. One thing stood out in your mind about the battle and it was bothering you a lot. You didn't realize you had a frown on your face until Asta put his hand on your shoulder startling you a bit.

"Hey are you alright, (y/n)?" He asked you.

"I'm fine, it's just that something is bothering me." You said to Asta. He tilted his head to the side with a puzzled look on his face.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Remember when I was fighting my older brother? I was able to cast wind spells as well as nullify them. But when I dueled with you, I couldn't cast any spells." You told him. Asta put his finger up to his chin as he thought about something.

"Hmm. That is strange. Oh, maybe it's because your scythe doesn't have memory!" Asta said, removing his finger from his chin and pointed upward, thinking he had solved the mystery.

"Memory? What do you mean, Asta?" You asked him, looking at him with a puzzled expression on your face.

"In other words, your scythe doesn't store the types of magic you've come across." Asta explained. You were still confused and Asta seemed to notice.

"Your older brother's a wind mage, right?" Asta asked you.

"Yeah my entire family is made up of wind mages." You answered.

"And you were able to cast wind spells when fighting him. But when dueling with me, you weren't able to cast magic at all and I don't have any magic power. So what I'm saying is that you can only use magic when fighting someone with magic. It seems like your scythe steals the magic power and allows you to use it as your own. And I'm guessing that if you fought someone with a different type of magic, that's the magic you would be able to use. You might even be able to combine two or more different types of magic spells at once if you were fighting people with different types of magic." Asta explained further. You thought about it for a minute and it really did make sense.

"Asta you're a genius! Hey, I have an idea on how to confirm this theory. We need Yuno and Nash to test this theory out. Come on, let's go back to the church to see if they have some time to spare." You said, getting up.

~End of Flashback~

While you and Asta were continuing your way back to the church, you got out your dark blue, black bordered six leaf clover grimoire and flipped through the pages. There were spells for summoning many different kinds of melee weapons and lots of wind spells on the pages, but the lettering for the wind spells were faded grey in color whereas the lettering for the weapon summoning spells were prominent black in color. You found this pretty interesting and tugged on Asta's sleeve to get his attention.

"Hey Asta, check this out." You said as Asta stopped walking and looked at you with curiosity.

"What is it (y/n)?" Asta asked you as you gestured for him to take a look at your grimoire. Asta leaned closer to you so he could see what you were talking about which made you blush a little, but you quickly snapped out of it as you started to explain the strange details to him.

"I have lots of wind spells in my grimoire as well as summoning spells for various weapons. However, look at how the wind spells' print is a faded grey color and the weapon summoning spells' print is a prominent black color. If my scythe doesn't have memory, then why are there wind spells written on the pages of my grimoire?" You asked Asta who shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe the wind spells are faded in color because they're not accessible right now. Try summoning a different weapon other than your scythe. We already know that you can't use the wind magic." Asta suggested as you nodded and started to summon a sword from your grimoire. Your grimoire started to float as blue light surrounded it as a shining aura and the handle of a large sword emerged from the pages which you grabbed and pulled out.

"It seems like the spells in black are usable and the spells in grey are unusable." You confirmed as Asta smiled at you.

"Good! We solved one mystery. Now we just need to find Yuno and Nash so we can test out my theory. Come on let's go!" Asta said as he grabbed your hand, which caused you to blush a little, and started running towards the church with you. Yuno was outside the church building drying the laundry for Sister Lily while 5 year old Aruru and 3 year old Hollo giggled and clapped in amusement at the clothes rapidly spinning in a ball of swirling air. Recca (13 years old) stood between the two young children while Nash (10 years old) stood behind them with a bored look on his face as usual. As the two of you ran up to them, Asta yelled to get their attention.

"Hey Yuno, Nash! You guys got a minute?" Asta asked loudly as he came to a stop with you right behind him. Yuno finished drying the laundry and made the clothes and linens float into the clean laundry basket in Sister Lily's arms before turning towards you and Asta along with everyone else.

"Thanks Yuno for all your help. You and Nash can go see what Asta and (y/n) need of you. Recca, Aruru, and Hollo come with me." Sister Lily said before walking towards the church door with the three orphans and the basket of clean laundry. Yuno sighed and approached you and Asta with Nash following behind him.

"What do you want Asta?" Yuno asked, sounding uninterested in what Asta had to say.

"(y/n) needs yours and Nash's help testing out a theory I developed regarding her grimoire." Asta explained to Yuno. As soon as Yuno heard that Asta was asking him a favor in order to help you, his long lost twin sister, his attitude changed immediately.

"Alright Asta. Nash and I will do what you need us to do. But this is for my twin sister (y/n), not you. Remember, you're still my rival." Yuno reminded Asta as an annoyed look appeared on Nash's face.

"Hey! Don't decide for me, Yuno!" Nash raised his voice as Yuno completely ignored him.

"Okay cool! We're probably going to want to get a little further from the church for this though." Asta said as he started walking away from the church, gesturing for everyone to follow him.

"Agh fine. I guess I have no choice. This better not take too long." Nash groaned and reluctantly followed the three of you away from the church a ways beyond the fence surrounding the little church.

"Okay what is it me and Yuno need to do?" Nash said with very little enthusiasm.

"We need you and Yuno to attack (y/n) with your all your strength, using your magic." Asta said straightforwardly as a worried look crept onto Yuno's face and Nash's jaw dropped slightly in disbelief.

"Asta, are you crazy?! I can't attack (y/n)! She's the only blood-related family member that matters to me! What if I seriously injure or even kill her?! I would never be able to forgive myself nor you. I won't be able to forgive myself because she'd get hurt or die by my hands. And I won't be able to forgive you because you told me to do it." Yuno raised his voice at Asta, upset that he asked him to attack you with all his magical power and put you in danger.

"Yeah, and I don't even have a grimoire yet!" Nash yelled at Asta, still trying to get out of this request.

"You can still use magic can't you? Grimiores enhance your magic power, not grant you your magic power, remember?" Asta told Nash who adverted his gaze to the side and crossed his arms in a pout.

"I-I know that! Trust me, I don't need a magic-less freak lecturing me about a grimoire's purpose. But am I really strong enough for this kind of exercise?" Nash asked Asta, turning back towards him, tilting his head up so he could look Asta in the eye.

"As long as you can use your fire magic to attack, that should be good enough. Besides, we've got Yuno for the big guns." Asta said, chuckling.

"Hey! Are you saying that I'm weak?!" Nash yelled at Asta who ignored him.

"No, I'm not doing this. I'm not going to put (y/n) at risk." Yuno said, crossing his arms in defiance. Seeing that Yuno wasn't going to agree with the request, you decided to step in. You grabbed Yuno's sleeve and tugged on it slightly, causing him to look at you.

"Yuno please. I need both your guys' help. If you're not willing to help me out, I'll never get stronger. If I ever needed to defend myself against a strong opponent, I would be in danger because I wouldn't be strong enough. Besides, I have anti-magic weapons and so does Asta. If I can't handle yours and Nash's attacks, Asta can assist me. Please Yuno, I really need both your guys' help." You pleaded Yuno gripping his sleeve tighter and pulling harder with a look of desperation on your face. Yuno just couldn't say no to you, his precious twin sister.

"Alright, fine. But if you get hurt or end up dead, I'll never forgive myself nor Asta. By the way, what is this theory?" Yuno finally agreed as you smiled.

"Thanks Yuno, you're the best. Anyways don't worry so much. Geez you're like an overprotective father." You said to Yuno, playfully punching his shoulder lightly. Asta then cleared his throat to get everyone's attention before explaining the theory and strategy to Yuno and Nash.

"... and that's why we need two people with different types of magic to test out this theory. Everyone understand?" Asta finished explaining everything as Yuno and Nash nodded their heads.

"Okay, Yuno and Nash move further away from (y/n) and ready yourselves, (y/n) you get ready too. I'll go over there with my sword in hand so I'm out of the way and ready to intervene if needed. When I say, you guys can stop fighting." Asta said as he summoned his sword and ran to his position while Yuno and Nash went to theirs and prepared themselves for battle. You opened your grimoire and pulled out the sword you summoned earlier and stood in a defensive stance.

"Ready? Attack!" Asta yelled as Yuno flipped open his grimoire and made his first move, Nash following his lead.

"Wind creation magic: swift white hawk!" Yuno spoke loudly as air currents formed into a large hawk.

"Fire creation magic: fire fist of fury!" Nash yelled as a good sized flame formed a fist shape and raced towards you at incredible speed and Yuno's hawk followed fiery fist, not far behind. Yuno watched in anticipation and worry as you charged towards the two attacks and slashed your sword right through the fist, making it dissipate. The tiny flaming mana particles were quickly absorbed into your sword the same way the wind mana particles were absorbed into your scythe when you were fighting your older brother. The hawk, however quickly dodged out of your sword's range, made a swift u-turn and charged straight at you with ridiculous speed and accuracy. A look of fear and terror quickly washed over Yuno's face as the hawk stormed at you with its beak aimed at your heart and its talons at your stomach, ready to rip right through you.

"(y/n)!" Yuno yelled at you as he just watched helplessly. Tears started to form at the corner of his eyes as it looked like the large bird of prey was about to end your life by tearing right through your body. But in the last second right before the hawk was about to ram into you, you leaped into the air and quickly used the momentum to propel yourself into a front flip with your sword held above your head with both hands. Your sword sliced through the predatory bird as it passed beneath you. It let out a screech of what seemed like agony before it too dissipated into tiny pieces of mana and got absorbed by your blade. You landed from your midair somersault, kneeling on your right knee with your left hand on the ground and your right hand gripping your sword pointed backward diagonally away from you. Asta, Yuno, and Nash stood there in shock and astonishment at how quick you reacted and executed your move. You shoved your sword into the ground and used it to help you stand up before pulling it out and resting it on your shoulder. You held out your left hand below your glowing floating grimoire and let it descend into your hand. You quickly flipped through it to see if anything about it changed. You found that the wind based spells were solid black in color like the weapon summoning spells. There were also new fire based spells written in solid black as well.

"Okay time to test this out! Creation magic combo: towering flame tornado!" You shouted as your grimoire glowed and even brighter blue as it levitated off from your left hand and floated above it. Two massive tendrils formed and started to spiral around each other, one made of wind and the other made of fire. They spiraled closer and closer to each other until they touched the ground as a single fiery vortex, scorching the ground around it and causing a massive cloud of smoke to form. The cloud of smoke quickly spread around the surrounding area, widely obscuring visibility as the flaming tornado continued to spin ruthlessly in place. All the smoke and intense heat must have caught Sister Lily's attention from inside the church because a giant fist of water slammed down on the tornado, immediately putting it out along with the fire that was starting to spread out from the base. As soon as the swirling pillar of flame was out, Sister Lily ran towards you guys.

"What are you guys doing?!" She raised her voice at you, Asta, Yuno, and Nash.

"Sister, did you see how awesome (y/n) was?!" Asta ignored Sister Lily's question and bragged about you, which made you blush a bit. She looked at him with a stern expression on her face. But you could see relief manifesting which slightly softened her facial expression.

"Thank God I put out that fire twister when I did. That was extremely reckless of you guys. You could have destroyed the church and village! Worst of all, you could have severely injured or killed yourselves and others!" Sister Lily scolded the four of you.

"We're alright though and there isn't much damage to the land thanks to you, so you don't have to worry." You reassured Sister Lily, smiling brightly at her. A small smile formed on her face before it disappeared and was replaced by a look of curiosity.

"So what exactly were you guys doing out here?" Sister Lily asked the four of you. Asta raised his pointer finger upwards as he answered her question.

"We were testing out a theory regarding (y/n)'s mysterious grimoire." Asta answered straightforwardly as Sister Lily tilted her head to the side, still confused.

"A theory?" She asked as you stepped in and explained everything. You started with the time when your grimoire first appeared during the time your siblings attacked you and Asta. You then went on to explain what happened during your training match with Asta, obviously leaving out the sex session. Then you told her about the theory Asta came up with about how your grimoire worked and the details you noticed about the print on the pages, showing her the contents of your grimoire. All the magic based spells were a faded gray, and the weapon summoning spells were solid black. Finally, you explained every detail of what happened during your battle with Yuno and Nash. Occasionally, Asta, Yuno, and Nash joined in to confirm your claims of the battle from their perspectives. Sister Lily listened to every word, amazed and intrigued. After you finished explaining, Asta concluded the story.

"And it seems like my theory was correct. We couldn't have solved this mystery without you guys. Thanks Yuno and Nash." Asta said, smiling at the two young men.

"Sorry we worried you Sister Lily, but we needed to do this in order to confirm Asta's theory. We needed to figure out how my grimoire worked. I won't be very useful to the magics knights if I don't know how to use my grimoire." You explained and apologized to the nun who smiled then shook her head and sighed.

"Well at least you guys are okay and the only damage left behind is the large scorch burn in the ground a little ways from the church. Anyways, you guys must be exhausted from your battle. How about you come in and rest a bit while Father and I prepare dinner." Sister Lily said as she turned around and lead the way to the church building where Father and the other three orphans Recca, Aruru, and Hollo were waiting in front of the double doors. As Sister Lily walked towards the church, she looked back at you, then Asta and smiled. '(y/n) really has a lot of potential. She's strong as well as caring and encouraging. And the fact that she has no magic power like Asta makes them even more relatable. Asta, you've found someone very special. I hope you realize that (y/n) is the one for you, not me.' Sister Lily thought to herself as she opened one of the doors and entered the church. Shortly after Sister Lily went inside, you reached the entrance of the church. But before opening the double doors, you stopped and turned around to face Asta, Yuno, and Nash. You walked up to Nash and put your hands on his shoulders as he averted his gaze to the side.

"Hey, thanks for helping me out. You were pretty good with your fire magic for not even owning a grimoire yet. I think you'll be able to get into a magic knight squad when you're older." You thanked and encouraged Nash who looked up at you.

"Thanks but I wasn't that good. If you and Asta each get into a magic knight squad, I'll start to believe in myself and train hard to pass the magic knights entrance exam!" Nash said as a small hopeful smile appeared on his face.

"That's the spirit, Nash!" You said, smiling brightly as Nash motioned for you to lean in closer. You did as he gestured and he held up his hand from his mouth to your ear.

"But just between you and me, I think you have a much better chance of joining a magic knight squad than Asta does." Nash whispered quietly into your ear as you giggled and pulled away.

"Aww thanks Nash. But I think Asta has a pretty good chance of getting in too." You said as Asta looked at you, then Nash with a confused look on his face.

"What about me?" Asta asked as he tilted his head and twisted his left pinky finger inside his ear.

"Nothing, Asta, nothing. It's not that important." You said as you raised your hands and waved them back and forth slightly. You then came up to Yuno as Nash went ahead inside the church.

"Thank you so much for agreeing to help me out even though it was risky. I really appreciate it. Thanks to you, I understand more of how this grimoire works and I can become even stronger because of that. After being separated shortly after birth and finally reuniting 5 years ago when we were 10 years old, I can understand why you wouldn't want to lose me. You're my only biological family member that I actually love and care about, so I know how you feel. I wouldn't want to lose you either. Your final decision to battle against me in order for me to grow stronger when it could end in a disaster, really means a lot to me." You said as you gave Yuno a hug. He returned the embrace then patted your head.

"You're welcome (y/n). You are my precious twin sister after all." Yuno said, smiling softly before he turned around and opened one of the doors. But before he went inside, he looked back at you as you approached Asta with your cheeks flushed. A small smirk formed on Yuno's face because he knew you had a crush on Asta. He really hoped that Asta would give up on Sister Lily already and just go out with you. Normal brothers would be protective of their sisters when it comes to dating, but Yuno grew up with Asta so he knew he could trust him with you. Yuno then went inside the church and shut the door so you could talk to Asta privately.

"Asta, thanks so much for everything: for taking me in and adding me to your family, for encouraging me and giving me hope, and for helping me get stronger. I may have been born to a rich royal family and never had to worry about food or money for the ten years I lived with them, but these 5 years of living in this village were the best years of my life. Even though it's a vastly different and much harder life, I prefer this place over my former home. And it's all because of you, Asta. You made me feel truly wanted and valued and that's something that money and social status can never do. Thank you Asta for giving me a life worth living. You'll always be the most important person in my heart." You said as you leaned in closer to Asta's face and gave him a small kiss on the lips. As you pulled away, Asta leaned in a bit as if he didn't want the kiss to end yet.

"Come on, let's join the others for dinner." You said as you gently grabbed his hand and opened one of the church doors and led him inside the building.


	5. When Will He Realize

You, Asta, Yuno, and Nash just finished testing out a theory that Asta developed about your grimoire. The four of you proved Asta's theory to be correct and headed into the church for dinner right after. You told the rest of your church foster family about the experience. The conversation then drifted to the magic knights entrance exam.

"Oh! The magic knights entrance exam is coming up in a few days! How do you feel about that (y/n)?" Sister Lily asked you.

"I feel pretty good about it actually. I'm still going to train hard with Asta so I can further guarantee being accepted into a squad." You said after swallowing a bite of a mouth drying pot potato. Sister Lily smiled at your confidence.

"I think you'll do great (y/n)! With your ability to use your opponent's magic, there's no doubt you'll get in! Yuno too, he's amazing. Asta... well if he doesn't make it, then we'll welcome him home with open arms." Father said as Asta got an annoyed look on his face.

"Hey!" Asta yelled with his mouth partially full. All of you laughed at Asta's reaction to Father's comment.

"Well I wish the three of you good luck on the exam." Sister Lily said with that kind smile of hers.

"Thank you Sister Lily." You and Yuno said in unison. You both looked at each other and everyone laughed at the coincidence.

"You two really are twins. Even though you guys don't really look alike." Father said, chuckling as he smiled.

"Well Yuno does take after my dad while I take after my mom." You said as you put your arm around Yuno. Asta who was seated next to you on the other side, made a jealous pout which you noticed. You thought maybe he didn't even realize the face he was making.

~Time Skip~

It was now time to leave for the Royal Capital of the Clover Kingdom. You would be going back to your hometown for the first time since you left. All the kids were sad to see you guys go and asked if the three of you would write to them and visit them. Nash seemed doubtful that Asta would make it into a magic knights squad, but he did seem to have a little glint of hope in his eyes.

"Asta will be back soon enough, don't you worry." Nash said with his hands held leisurely behind his head.

"Aww come on Nash." Asta said. Nash approached him with a determined smile on his face.

"But listen, if by some chance, some very small one, you actually manage to join the magic knights..." Nash began to say.

"Yeah, what?" Asta asked Nash.

"Then I'll start believing dreams really can come true. That I can be anything I want. And maybe I'll become a magic knight too! Or... you know... whatever." Nash said as he turned away from Asta.

"I'll be waiting." Asta said with a smile, giving Nash a thumbs up.

"Sure." Nash said sarcastically.

"Well geez Nash. Having that little faith in Asta means you have little faith in me too. I'm magic-less too y'know." You laughed jokingly. Nash quickly turned to you.

"U-uh no, that's not what I meant! I have plenty of faith in you (y/n). I mean, you can actually use spells when fighting someone." Nash said a bit frantically. You laughed in response to Nash's reaction to your comment.

"Alright Asta and (y/n) let's get going." Yuno said as he started walking away.

"Hey, hold up Yuno!" Asta said as both you and him turned around and ran to catch up with Yuno. Asta then asked Yuno why he was being such a jerk to him even though they were rivals before turning around to wave goodbye to everyone and asked them to wish him, you, and Yuno good luck.

"Have a safe trip! Good luck!" Father, Sister Lily, and the children all said together as they waved back to the three of you.

"Thank you and see you guys later! Thanks for everything!" You said as you turned around and waved goodbye to everyone as well.

"Your welcome (y/n)! It's been a pleasure getting to know you these 5 years!" Sister Lily replied back to you with a warm smile on her face. And thus, you, Asta, and your twin brother Yuno were on your way to the Royal Capital! The journey was going to be long so the three of you dueled together or by pairs to train along the way. It had been a couple days since the three of you embarked on your way to the Royal Capital. You and Asta were training together while Yuno went off to go train alone. When you were finished training, both of you were covered in mud.

"That was fun! I got to admit Asta, training with you is more fun than training with Yuno. I feel like he holds back too much because I'm his twin sister. When I train with you, you give it your all. Anyways I'm going to go bathe in the small lake over there, I'm all filthy." You said as you pointed in the direction of the forest where there was a small lake nearby.

"Okay (y/n) I'll bathe after you." Asta said as he took off his shirt to cool off after your intense training session. You then walked towards the little lake in the forest. Behind some bushes you undressed and hopped into the lake. The water felt very refreshing so you ended up swimming around a bit after bathing. It had been a while since you left to go bathe in the lake so Asta figured you were done and headed over to the lake himself to bathe. He took off his clothes behind a tree and walked over to the lake only to find you swimming around completely naked. The water was crystal clear so he could see everything. You flung your hair around as the rays of sun slipped through the tree branches, reflecting off your wet skin which made it glisten. The scene aroused Asta quite a bit, his penis becoming quite noticeably erect. 'I should leave and give (y/n) some privacy until she's done. But she's so beautiful, I can't help but stare.' Asta reasoned with himself inside his head as he stared at you, a very obvious blush forming on his face. Meanwhile, you just noticed Asta standing there watching you.

"A-Asta? You're umm..." You said, blushing as you pointed at Asta's erection. Asta looked down to where you were pointing and blushed even more. He quickly jumped into the water and swam up to you. He put his hands on your shoulders as you covered your breasts as a reflex.

"You're as beautiful as Sister Lily." Asta said before pressing his body against yours and kissed you. The combination of the heated kiss and the feeling of Asta's erection against your body turned you on. You could feel his penis pulsing against your lower stomach as you melted into the kiss. Both of you started to struggle for air so you broke the kiss, panting as you both caught your breath.

"A-Asta... Do you really mean it? Am I really as pretty as Sister Lily?" You asked Asta. You had insecurity issues because of how your family treated you when you lived with them. They really tore you down and made your self esteem diminish to almost nothing. But ever since you started living with Asta and Yuno, your self esteem had risen a bit. Even so, you were still very insecure about yourself.

"Yeah I do. You're beautiful (y/n)." Asta said, smiling gently. He then kissed you again, his hands roaming around your body before he hoisted you up a bit. You wrapped your legs around his waist as he lowered you onto his penis which was very erect and throbbing from desire. It didn't really hurt like you were expecting it to, unlike the first time you and Asta had sex. He then started to thrust his hips at a quick pace, making the water around the two of you ripple away from your bodies in small waves.

"(y-y/n)... feels so good inside you!" Asta moaned as he thrust his hips even harder, causing him to go deeper and deeper into your core. You moaned louder every time the tip of Asta's penis hit your g-spot. Your moans really turned Asta on, so he made it his mission to hit that special spot inside you with every thrust.

"Ah-ahh! Asta! Feels good! Ahh!" You moaned as you gripped Asta's shoulders more firmly. His thrusts were strong and powerful which drove you absolutely crazy. You loved how his muscles rippled as he made love to you. The feel of the water added a nice sensational and romantic touch.

"You're so beautiful (y/n)." Asta panted as he continued to thrust into you passionately, his embrace tightening around you as he got closer and closer to cumming. He loved how the water weighted your hair down and how the sun reflected off of the beads of water on your body, making it glisten. It drove him crazy.

"(y-y/n), I'm gonna cum!" Asta announced as his thrusts became more frantic. You bounced up and down from the force of his hips slapping against you.

"Me too Asta, me too!" You panted as you could feel yourself nearing the edge. Asta thrust one more time before lifting you off of his throbbing dick as he came, his milky white semen swirling and dispersing into the water. You came shortly afterwards. Asta set you back down slowly, still holding onto your shoulders. You both rested your heads on each other's shoulders and panted for a bit before pulling back and merging into a passionate kiss. After the kiss you and Asta decided to swim around a bit. Meanwhile Yuno had just finished training and came looking for you guys. He stumbled across Asta's clothes by a tree near the lake. He walked towards the lake and found your clothes by a bush not far from the tree right next to the lake where he saw you and Asta swimming around and splashing each other. He smiled as he saw you two swimming and playing around in the water. Yuno then left the two of you alone and walked back towards the path to the Royal Capital.

"Honestly, Asta should really forget about pursuing Sister Lily and go after (y/n). They really do get along well with each other and they look good as a couple. I can tell (y/n) has a crush on Asta too. When will he realize that Sister Lily won't marry him and that (y/n) is the one for him?" Yuno said to himself as he sat down on a rock to wait for you two. After about 5 more minutes of splashing around, you got out of the water to go put your clothes back on with Asta following right behind. As you got out of the water, Asta couldn't help but stare at and admire your body. He started to wonder if Sister Lily even had a body as amazing as yours. He couldn't really tell that easily since she always wore that nun's robe. He knew for certain that Sister Lily had a pretty face and a loving, caring personality. You had a pretty face, beautiful figure, and a shy but kind and fun personality. As you put your clothes back on, you couldn't help but reflect on the two times Asta made love to you. Your feelings for Asta just multiplied the more you thought about it. 'Asta is always thinking about Sister Lily, even when we get intimate with each other. It's almost like I'm just a substitute for Sister Lily because he can't get with her. But it also seems like he has feelings for me too. When will he realize that he'll have to give up on her? Oh Asta, I'm waiting for the time when you recognize your feelings for me. I'm deeply in love with you. When will you realize...' You thought to yourself. You didn't even know your desire for Asta to face reality was bringing tears to your eyes until Asta put his hand on your shoulder.

"Hey are you okay (y/n)? You're crying." Asta asked you, moving his hand from your shoulder to your chin and turning it gently so that you faced him. He wiped the tears away with his thumb as he looked into your eyes with concern.

"It's nothing. I'll be okay." You said as Asta smiled widely and took your hand in his.

"That's good. We need to start heading to the Royal Capital again. I'm sure Yuno is wondering where we are." Asta said as he started walked with you towards the path to the Royal Capital where you both saw Yuno sitting on a rock, studying his grimoire.

"Hey Yuno! We're back!" Asta said loudly to catch Yuno's attention. Yuno closed his grimoire and stood up.

"Took you long enough." Yuno said to Asta in a monotone.

"Hey! Do you have to be such a jerk?!" Asta yelled at Yuno who completely ignored him. Yuno turned to you, his expression softening in a faint smile.

"Did your training go well (y/n)?" Yuno asked you as you smiled up at him.

"Yeah it did." You answered Yuno as he placed his hand on your head and ruffled your hair which was still wet from earlier.

"That's good. We should get going to the Royal Capital now." Yuno said as he stopped ruffling your hair. Asta give you and Yuno a jealous glance. You doubted Asta even realized he was making that facial expression.

"Let's race and see who gets to the Royal Capital first!" Asta said as he got ready to take off. You giggled a little and just took off sprinting along the path to the Royal Capital.

"Hey no fair (y/n)!" Asta yelled after you as he started sprinting after you, Yuno following him close behind. The three of you ran for a while until you got tired and rested a bit before taking off again in another sprint race. Asta and Yuno competed fiercely as you ran with them. Soon the Royal Capital was in view a ways away.

"Wow would you look at that! The Royal Capital is huge! Just think, the wizard king lives there." Asta said as he took in the scenery of the magnificent Royal Capital.

"Yeah it's pretty amazing." Yuno said as he stood next to him to take in the view. You stood a ways behind them, not so thrilled as the sight of the city brought back memories of your past. A trial of destiny awaited you in that city. That trial would change yours, Asta's, and Yuno's lives.

"Come on (y/n), let's go! Our journey is only beginning!" Asta said, holding out his hand to you and smiling widely.

"Okay." You replied as you smiled back at Asta and took his hand. A glint of hope shone in your eyes at the sight of Asta's enthusiasm and optimism.


	6. Trial of Destiny

You, Asta, and Yuno raced each other to the Royal Capital, taking small breaks along the way when you guys got tired. When you all gained your energy back, the three of you were at it again. Soon the Royal Capital was in view a ways away.

"Wow would you look at that! The Royal Capital is huge! Just think, the wizard king lives there." Asta said as he took in the scenery of the magnificent Royal Capital.

"Yeah it's pretty amazing." Yuno said as he stood next to him to take in the view. You stood a ways behind them, not so thrilled as the sight of the city brought back memories of your past. A trial of destiny awaited you in that city. That trial would change yours, Asta's, and Yuno's lives.

"Come on (y/n), let's go! Our journey is only beginning!" Asta said, holding out his hand to you and smiling widely.

"Okay." You replied as you smiled back at Asta and took his hand. A glint of hope shone in your eyes at the sight of Asta's enthusiasm and optimism.

~Time Skip~

When the three of you entered the Royal Capital, Asta beamed at all the vending booths and shops. Yuno didn't seem too interested in the vending booths and shops. He just seemed interested in getting to the arena where the magic knights entrance exam was being held. Asta gawked at the prices of everything in the shops, complaining about how everything was so expensive. These were just average prices to you, but after living with Asta and Yuno and their foster family, you could understand his reaction.

"Things really are different here than back at the village." Asta said as he looked around the big city.

"Yeah, it sure is. I had to get used to the tiny village. It's vastly different from my hometown." You said as both Asta and Yuno looked at you.

"Oh yeah, you're royalty." Asta said as he just remembered. He had gotten so used to living with you, it felt like he knew you his entire life.

"So my biological family lives here in this city." Yuno said, sounding kind of amazed and kind of disgusted. From what you told him about your siblings, they sounded like arrogant assholes. He despised them for hurting you and making you feel the need to run away from home. But then again, he never would have met you, his twin sister, if it weren't for them. Not that he was happy about the way they treated you, but he was grateful he was able to meet you and get to know you over the 5 years you lived with him, Asta and their church foster family. You guys then reached the large arena-like building where the magic knights entrance exam was going to take place. Yuno went first in line to register. People pointed and whispered as Yuno pulled out his 4 leaf clover grimoire. Next was Asta who excitedly pulled out his 5 leaf clover grimoire and showed the registration clerk who registered him with a lack of enthusiasm. You were up next.

"The name is (y/n) (l/n) from Hage Village." You said as you showed the registration clerk your 6 leaf clover grimoire.

"Your last name is (l/n) and you're from Hage? Doesn't the (l/n) household live here in the Royal Capital?" The clerk asked you.

"It's a long story. I ran away from home 5 years ago and stumbled upon Hage Village where I met someone who offered me a place to stay with them there. It's been my home every since. I came with Asta and Yuno, the two guys before me." You briefly explained to the clerk.

"I see. Very well then. You're number 166." He said as you went over to Asta and Yuno who were waiting for you a ways away from the registration booth. The three of you then entered the arena where a bunch of other mages were waiting for the exam to begin. Suddenly a bunch of navy blue colored birds with white bellies, red faces, and twin arrow tails started hanging around you, Asta, and the contestants. You and Asta attracted more birds than anyone else. They left Yuno alone though.

"What's with all these annoying birds?" A guy said, trying to shoo away the birds around him.

"They're anti birds. It's part of the exam. They say the more birds you attract, the less magic power you have." His friend informed him on the flying nuisances. Asta started yelling at the birds, running around trying to get away from them. You were accompanied by just as many birds as Asta had hanging around him, but they just fluttered around you and didn't peck at you so you stayed quiet to avoid attracting unwanted attention. Unlike Asta, you were pretty shy. It stemmed from your abuse when you still lived with your biological family. While Asta was running away from the birds, he ran into a really buff man smoking a cigarette. He was wearing a white tank top under a Black Bulls robe, long pants and boots with black messy hair and had a katana at his side. The birds following Asta freaked out for some reason and flew away. The man looked pretty pissed at Asta for carelessly bumping into him.

"You got a death with, boy?" The man said grumpily as he stared down at Asta who looked terrified.

"You look pretty old to be a contestant. Must've had a rough life." Asta said with a friendly smile, mustering up his courage and placing a hand on the buff man's shoulder.

"Looks like I was right about that death wish." The man said, grabbing Asta by the head and lifting him into the air by it. Asta yelled in pain as the man started squeezing his head.

"What are you doing Captain Yami?" Said a young man with brown hair, also wearing a Black Bulls robe.

"I was just about to wring this kid's neck." The man who must have been Captain Yami replied.

"Hey hey now. We can't have you killing the contestants Yami. Where'd you run off to anyways?" The brown haired guy said.

"Went to take a dump then got lost." Yami answered as he continued to squeeze Asta's head.

"Looks like you got lucky kid. You got a second chance at life." Yami said to Asta as he gave him a menacing glare before walking through the portal, followed by the brown haired guy.

~Short Time Skip~

The magic knight captains entered the arena balcony and the exam began. Captain William Vangeance spoke, administering the beginning of the entrance exam. He opened his grimoire which made bunch of branches descend to each contestant, forming a broomstick at the end of each one.

"And now for your first test. You must use the broomsticks you have been given to fly. It is the most basic way to get from one place to another. People who can control their magic at all should be able to fly on instinct alone. If you cannot fly a broomstick, then you are not worth our time. You may begin." Captain William said as everyone tried to fly. Pretty much everyone lifted off the ground on their broomsticks. Yuno stood and balanced on his broomstick as he flew around. Asta made a big scene, making a noise that sounded like he was taking a really big dump while not lifting off the ground at all. People around you started commenting about how amazing Yuno was and how stupid Asta looked trying so hard and not being able to fly. You couldn't lift off the ground, but you were off to the side and didn't make a huge scene like Asta was so no one really noticed you.

"Wow look at that! For coming from a remote village, he sure has a lot of magical talent to be doing that." A girl said, pointing at Yuno standing on his broomstick, flying around.

"Even if he has little magical talent, he should at least be able to float." A guy said as he watched Asta trying to fly.

"Oh wow, that guy looks ridiculous. He can't even lift off the ground!" Another guy said in a mocking tone as he pointed at Asta, still attempting to fly the broomstick. A guy with dark blonde hair floated down to Asta and gave him advice which obviously didn't work. After that test there was the magic power test, the magic power control test, the creation magic test, the evolution magic test. All of which you and Asta bombed. Last but not least was the combat test. Finally, a test that you and Asta had a chance at. Up until now, you were worried that you and Asta wouldn't be able to pass at the way things were going. The guy that had been trying to guide Asta through the exam, paired up with him as an opponent.

"You'd really pair up with a charity case like me? Thanks Sekke, you really are a good guy!" Asta said with stars of gratefulness in his eyes. Asta and Sekke went to the center of the arena to battle first. Before heading to opposite ends of the arena, Sekke whisper something to Asta which made Asta's facial expression change from thankfulness to shock with a bit of annoyance. You wondered if he was okay, but then Asta's serious determined look appeared and you knew everything was going to be fine. The fight between Asta and Sekke began and Sekke made the first move and crafted a transparent bronze ball with hollow spikes around himself. Sekke looked up at the magic knight captains to see if they were impressed at all.

"Sorry but that defense isn't going to do any good against Asta and his anti-magic sword." You said quietly as you smirked. Asta readied his sword before charging and slashed right through the transparent bronze ball encasing Sekke and knocked him out cold.

"Unlike you Sekke, I'm not joining the magic knights so I can slack off and take it easy. I'm going to become the wizard king!" Asta said as he slung his sword over his shoulder. So that's what Sekke said that pissed Asta off. He probably paired up with Asta to make himself look good and get into a magic knight squad so he could live an easy life.

~Time Skip~

Several battles took place before it was Yuno's turn. His opponent was Salim Hapshass, a noble who's family was kind of notorious for scandals. You had no doubt Yuno would be able to handle him with ease. And sure enough Yuno easily overpowered Salim with his powerful towering tornado spell. Although Salim did display an impressive attempt to defeat Yuno, you knew your twin brother would take him down with no problem. You still hadn't found an opponent yet and it seemed like everyone around you had found one. Then you heard a familiar voice behind you.

"Is that you (y/n) (l/n)? I haven't seen you in a while since you ran away from home. I'm surprised to see you here though, since you have no magic power. Have you found a partner yet?" Mimosa Vermillion approached you.

"Oh hey Mimosa. No I haven't found a partner yet. When are you up?" You answered Mimosa. She's pretty nice, but sometimes it seems like she undermines you. She does that to her cousin, Noelle Silva too. You're pretty certain it's always unintentional but that fact still doesn't make you feel better.

"Actually I don't have a partner yet. Hey how about we pair up!" Mimosa suggested as she smiled and put her hands together.

"Sure, but I'm not going easy on you." You said as you smirked devilishly. Boy was Mimosa in for a surprise. She's probably not expecting for you to be able to throw her magic back at her. You and Mimosa went up next.

"Don't hold back just because we were playmates as children." You said, smiling mischievously as you summoned a one-handed anti magic sword and a small anti-magic dagger. You knew she used plant creation magic so a scythe would be kind of useless if she wrapped you up with vines.

"Don't worry, I won't (y/n). Don't you hold back either." Mimosa said as she opened her grimoire and got ready to attack.

"Plant creation magic: vines of bondage!" She said as large vines rapidly sprouted from the ground. You dodged and slashed through the vines as you charged towards her, the mana making up the vines were absorbed into the blades of your weapons. Just as you were about to cut through another vine, it dodged your sword and swooped behind you and grabbed you, wrapping around your torso. You used the flexibility of your wrist and your knife to cut yourself free.

"Plant creation magic: poison ivy sprouts and rose thorns of wrath!" Mimosa yelled as poison ivy plants and thorny rose stems started growing out of the vines and wrapped around the skin that was exposed and constricted around you. You were in immense pain, but that didn't stop you.

"Plant creation magic: snaring herbs of healing!" You yelled as your grimoire glowed blue and a bunch of herbs grew around the poison ivy plants and rose stems entangling them and pulling them away from you as well as healing your rashes and cuts. You continued to cut the vines around you until you were free and headed towards Mimosa, smiling devilishly.

"What?! You can use plant magic?! But I thought you didn't have magic power!" Mimosa said in shock as your devilish smile widened.

"I can use the magic power of my opponent as my own if my weapons come in contact with the spells. Now for the finishing blow! Plant creation magic: vines of bondage, poison ivy sprouts and rose thorns of wrath!" You said as your grimoire glowed again and vines sprouted around Mimosa and ensnared her in a cocoon, leaving only her head free. Poison ivy plants and rose stems grew from the vines around her face, causing her to scream in agony.

"What? I was only returning the favor you did for me." You said as you approached Mimosa and raised your sword above her head, about to knock her out with the butt your sword.

"Okay, okay, okay! You win (y/n)!" Mimosa yelled as she squirmed in the vine cocoon you trapped her in.

"And this concludes the match!" Captain Fuegoleon Vermillion said as you cut Mimosa free from the vines, poison ivy, and rose stems and helped her up.

"That was a good match. Thanks for being willing to be my opponent even though you knew I didn't have any magic power." You said to Mimosa with a friendly smile. She smiled back at you.

"Yeah. Hey, I'm sorry about hurting you during the match." Mimosa said as you put your hand on her shoulder.

"No worries. I did tell you not to hold back after all. I hope that your loss to me didn't affect your chance of getting into a magic knights squad too much." You said to Mimosa as you withdrew your hand from her shoulder.

"Oh don't worry about that. I excelled in all the other tests so I think I'll do fine. But I'm more worried about you. Since you can only use an opponent's magic, you probably didn't do too well on the other tests." Mimosa said with concern.

"I think I'll be fine. I mean, I did use magic during our match and I'm sure the magic knight captains will think my anti-magic weapons will be useful." You said with confidence. Mimosa smiled to the side then started to walk away.

"I hope you get into a magic knights squad (y/n). Best of luck." Mimosa said as she stopped and turned around to face you.

"Thanks Mimosa. Good seeing you again." You said smiling at her.

"Yeah, good seeing you too. I'll see you later." She said as she waved goodbye before turning around and walking away. After your match with Mimosa, more battles took place until everyone had their turn. It was now time for the magic knight captains to choose who they wanted in their squads. The magic knight captains took turns explaining the rules of the process of which contestants will be chosen or not. Then the calling of contestants began. One by one, the contestants were called up. Most of them weren't chosen by any of the captains which worried you. Maybe you wouldn't be chosen after all. Up next was Yuno.

"Number 164, do we have any hands?" An announcer called Yuno up and he stepped up. All of the magic knight captains raised their hands as the arena filled with awed whispers. Yuno thought for a minute before making his decision.

"It would be an honor to join the Golden Dawn." Yuno chose his squad as William Vangeance smiled down at the promising new recruit. 'Yes! I knew you'd make it Yuno. That's my twin brother." You said to yourself inside your head while smiling proudly. Next was Asta.

"Number 165, do we have any hands?" The announcer called Asta up and asked the magic knight captains if they wanted him on their squad as Asta stepped up to face the magic knight captains on the balcony. None of the magic knight captains raised their hands.

"Again number 165, do we have any hands? No hands." Captain William Vangeance said as Asta remained in his place and looked down at the ground, shocked that he didn't make it. The other contestants were getting impatient and annoyed that Asta didn't accept it and move on out of the way. Some started to yell at him to move so they could go next.

"It's no real surprise is it?" The captain of the Black Bulls, Captain Yami, said as he jumped down from the Balcony to Asta, a scary dark purple aura of mana surrounded him and shook the entire arena.

"It doesn't matter how great your skill in combat is. No one wants to touch a power that mysterious. People aren't too fond of the unknown. It boils down to this, what the magic knight captains are looking for is magic power. Who would ever want you, a kid with no magic? What you said earlier about wanting to become the wizard king. Do you know what that means? That means you have to prove that you're stronger than all 9 captains. Now that you're standing powerless in front of one, do you really think you have what it takes to become the wizard king?" Captain Yami said to Asta as his magic power grew. Even though you and Asta had no magic power, you could both feel the mana surging from the Black Bulls captain along with everyone else. Asta looked up from the ground at Captain Yami with a serious and determined look on his face. You could tell he was terrified, but he pushed past it.

"Yeah fine! Maybe I won't get to join a magic knights squad today. But no matter what anyone says and no matter how many obstacles stand in my way, I won't give up! I will become the wizard king!" Asta raised his voice at the Black Bulls captain. The dark purple aura around Captain Yami faded and the arena stopped trembling as he just burst out laughing.

"You know what? I like you, kid! Come join our crew." Captain Yami said after he finished laughing.

"Wha-?" Asta said, standing there dumbfounded.

"Quit gaping like a fish. I'm saying I'll let you into the Black Bulls. By the way, you don't get to say no, got it?" Captain Yami said as his facial expression darkened when he told Asta he couldn't say no. You saw Asta's facial expression go from dumbfounded to deeply touched. Captain Yami went back to the balcony to continue the magic knights entrance exam. Next up was you. Your number was called and you nervously stepped up.

"Number 166, do we have any hands?" The announcer guy asked the magic knight captains. All 9 captains raised their hand for you as you sighed with relief. There were two choices that were in your head: the Golden Dawn and the Black Bulls. If you chose the Golden Dawn, you'd be with your twin brother Yuno, but you also have some family members that have been part of the Golden Dawn. You wanted nothing to do with your family except Yuno. If you chose the Black Bulls, you'd be with your crush Asta, but the Black Bulls seemed like it'd be a little rough. However, ever since you started living with Asta and Yuno, you'd gotten a bit used to the rougher life. Besides, Asta and you could relate to each other more because you both had no magic power. You were sure Yuno would understand your decision to go with the Black Bulls. After all, he often had this teasing smirk on his face every time you droned on about Asta when around him, which made you blush every time he made that face. It's like he shipped you two.

"I would love to join the Black Bulls." You made your decision as a bunch of people whispered to each other, questioning your decision to choose the Black Bulls over squads like the Golden Dawn, the Silver Eagles, or the Crimson Lions. But you had your reasons. You wanted to be by Asta's side as well as have a bit more of an adventure. You had a feeling that being a part of the Black Bulls would be a lot more fun, especially with Asta around. You were happy with your decision and that's all that mattered.


End file.
